If The Sky Comes Falling Down
by artemis1186
Summary: Stiles' friends are his family. It took a sacrifice to bind them together, only to tear them apart. Inspired by Avicii's song, "Hey Brother"


**If The Sky Comes Falling Down **

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall and Allison Argent

Summary: Stiles' friends are his family. It took a sacrifice to bind them together, only to tear them apart.

Author's Note: Written while listening to Avicii's "Hey Brother," I suggest you do the same.

Tags: Friendship, family feels, angst, dying Stiles, platonic love and ambiguous/open-ended ending.

* * *

"I _can't _Scott." Stiles clutched his hands to his stomach out of sheer desperation. The pain was spreading. Soon nothing would be able to stop it from consuming him.

Scott was kneeling in front of him gripping his hand so tightly that Stiles had lost the feeling in it long ago. "You have to Stiles. You have to fight. When have you ever given up on anything? Huh? Remember that time in third grade when I bet you that you couldn't eat two whole pizzas? You didn't quit until you threw up all over your Dad's new armchair and even after that you still finished it." Stiles laughed through the tears. Scott's face didn't look much better.

"He's right Stiles. We're in this together. We've all had our own trials. You can beat this too." She stepped closer before sliding her hand across his shoulder. He gasped as another spasm overtook him. The pain was sharper now. Like needles being stabbed into his body from every angle with enough force to puncture straight through to his bones.

"Stiles!" Scott grasped Stiles' shoulders roughly and shook him as Stiles' eyes began to roll back in his head.

"Lay him on the ground." Allison moved forward commandingly and helped Scott maneuver him onto the carpet.

"Where is your Dad?" Scott looked searchingly at her from the corner of his eye but he could already tell that she wouldn't have an answer for him by the way she was biting her lip anxiously.

"I don't know. Maybe…maybe he had to…I don't know Scott." The tears that had gathered in her eyes slowly wound their way down her cheeks. She brushed at them hastily but the damage was done. She was supposed to be the strong one. If she was falling apart what hope was left for them.

Stiles had stopped convulsing. His skin was fever hot and he was sweating so much it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. His clothes clung to him like a second skin.

"Get me some cold water. We have to cool him down somehow." Scott's voice wavered but his eyes were hard. Allison responded to it immediately.

When she got back Scott was brushing the hair away from Stiles' face. Stiles had been trying to whisper something to Scott but Scott simply shushed him quietly.

Allison set the bowl on the floor and stood awkwardly for a moment wringing her hands. "Maybe I should try calling him again." She gestured at the door.

Scott glanced at Stiles before he shook his head carefully and motioned for her to settle on Stiles' other side. She fell to her knees without really thinking about it.

Stiles' skin was a pale shade of grey and the white's of his eyes stood out in stark contrast. She took up the cloth and dabbed cautiously at the top of his brow. He smiled weakly at her. "I never told you this." Allison paused at the sound of Stiles' voice, small but determined.

"Told me what." She re-wet the cloth as Scott rubbed comforting circles on the back of Stiles' hand.

"Thank you."

Allison's brow furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"We never would have saved my Dad if you hadn't agreed to do the sacrifice too." Stiles' eyes were serious but cloudy. She could see the strain that talking was taking on him.

"You saved my Dad too. There's nothing to thank me for Stiles. I…I didn't do it for you." Allison's heart clenched at the admission.

Stiles chuckled. The act caused him to start coughing though and Scott rubbed at his back in an effort to calm him. When he stopped there was blood on his lips. "Yes you did. You did it for both of us. For all of us." Allison shook her head but Stiles stopped her with a light touch on her arm. His hand was cold. "We're family Allison. Maybe you didn't know it at the time but it's true. You're my sister the same way that Scott is my brother. I love you guys."

Allison gripped the towel tightly as she felt her chest constrict. The truth in Stiles' eyes stole her breath from her. Scott picked Stiles up carefully and pulled him into his chest. "You can't leave me Stiles. You have to fight. Please."

Allison set the towel in the bowl and crawled towards them. She wrapped her arms around both of them and leaned her forehead against Stiles' own. "He's right. We aren't letting you go without a fight." Scott laid his chin on top of Stiles' head gently.

Stiles felt a single tear slip down his cheek as Allison's breath brushed across his cheek and Scott's blew through his hair. The pain in his body was fading but so was his feeling of awareness. As the darkness overtook his vision he smiled knowing that he had his family with him.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I left it open-ended because I just couldn't bring myself to be overly angst-y tonight. Leave a review if you liked it please and thank you.

* * *

_Hey Brother_

_There's an endless road to rediscover_

_Hey Sister_

_Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

_Oh if the sky comes falling down for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_Hey Brother_

_Do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey Sister_

_Do you still believe in love I wonder?_

_Oh if they sky comes falling down for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_Hey Brother_

_There's an endless road to rediscover_

_Hey Sister_

_Do you still believe in love I wonder?_

_Oh if the sky comes falling down for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh Brother I will hear you call_

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh Sister I will help you out_

_Oh if the sky comes falling down for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_ -Avicii's "Hey Brother"_


End file.
